


Like A Streak Of Light

by coarseCorsair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, everyone is writing the first meeting but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coarseCorsair/pseuds/coarseCorsair
Summary: “So you’re like a superhero or something?”“Exactly! You know, like Spider-Man?”Emily giggles. “I don’t suppose that makes me Mary Jane?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinterlands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinterlands/gifts).



The whole vigilante shtick is really not working out for her, Tracer muses. Sure, Overwatch wasn’t perfect, it was a complete disaster, in fact, but there was that sense of camaraderie that she misses dearly. What she’s doing right now feels more like playing make believe rather than saving the world. Sitting on a rooftop, feeling sad isn’t exactly the definition of heroism, is it?

 

She hears a noise. What could it be? An explosion, a fight, a sudden omnic invasion, causing panic and pandemonium in the streets? 

 

It’s...it’s nothing. She figures she might as well head back to her apartment.

 

She zips down to the sidewalk. At this point, she doesn’t care if she gets noticed. No such thing as bad publicity and all that. Maybe she’ll get a coffee from the quaint little place across the street. She doesn’t notice the blaring of the car horns before being tackled.

 

Oh, that was close. There’s also a pretty girl on top of her right now. That’s a significant improvement. The aforementioned pretty girl gets up, and offers her a hand. Tracer takes her hand and follows suit.

 

“You know, you really didn’t have to do that! I can take care of myself just fine.”

“A thank you would suffice.”

“Oh, right...thanks. What’s your name?”

“Emily. Yours?”

“Tracer.”

“Your real name.”

“It’s a real name! Got letters and everything!”

“So you’re like a superhero or something?”

“Exactly! You know, like Spider-Man?”

Emily giggles. “I don’t suppose that makes me Mary Jane?”

“You do have the hair, after all!” Tracer hears her phone vibrate, and picks it up. “Hold on, I gotta take this.”

 

“Winston? Is that you, love? A-ha! It’s been too long!” She shoves the phone back into her jacket. “Sorry, darling, but it seems that I’m about to break several international laws! Same time, next week, little cafe across the street?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maaaaaybe.”

Emily blushes and looks away. “Um, sure, that sounds great, actually.”

“That settles it; it’s a date!” 

She rubs her hands together, but just as she’s about to leave, she stops. There must be something that she’s forgetting...oh, right!

“By the way, it’s Lena.”

  
And with that, she zips off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> some credits, as always!  
> to alex for helping out work out the kinks and stuff, to ashanti for helping me figure out the title (which was cribbed from the spider-man theme song), and to skitch for inspiring it! (i also cribbed their technique of writing summaries haha)
> 
> to anyone who is following my other stuff, chapter 3 of the dh fic should be up...soonish? so look out for that!


End file.
